Dance with the Devil
by TheAngelIsFullWithForests
Summary: Edwin broke up with Lizzie so she killed herself. Feeling guilty he follows her lead. I'm not very good at summaries and this is my first story. Lizwin.Very dark songfic.


Disclaimer:I don't own LWD or Breaking Benjamin's song "Dance with the Devil".

_Dance With The Devil_

_Here I stand,_

You know that feeling when you have been just hit in chest. You can't breathe but you try to. I felt almost the same but difference was that I didn't fight for breath. I felt so lifeless. I looked like complete fool just standing there. But it wasn't my fault. Well maybe a little but it was mostly his. He left me there. Like I said before-just standing. He didn't even say goodbye.

_Helpless and left for dead,_

People passed by but I didn't see it. All I saw was moments before I died. Well not me but my soul. It just wasn't there anymore. My mind was completely blank. It must be broken because all I hear is his last words- **I have to go. I'm so sorry**. **I have to go. I'm so sorry. I have to go. I'm so sorry.**

Lies! He's a liar. I could tell it by his eyes. Bitch. How he could to this to me? Why? Was I bad in bed? Or maybe he thought I was ugly. I bet he didn't even love me. Never. Now I can see through all these times when he said he loved me. I'm really stupid. I have to get out of here.

I started running. Some of people I ran by looked at me with that weird glance when they can't tell difference between mad and high. I ran so long I just couldn't feel my legs or anything else. Numb. Yes, that how I felt. Then I fell on ground left to die.

Before I died I took last look at place where I had fallen down. It was very small street and it was empty. Even now I was alone.

_Close your eyes, so many days go by,_

I thought if I close my eyes it will be easier to die. And once again I was mistaken. Moments of my life fly trough my mind. First day of school, first A on test, first kiss, first sleepover at my best friend, night when I lost my virginity and everything else. My eyes shot open. I just couldn't watch all this.

Suddenly I wasn't so numb after all. I felt teardrops on my face. I felt my broken heart and tired legs. It hurt so much.

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right,_

Then when I had time to think about how messed up my life was I understood that I made so much wrong decisions, like agreed to go out with Edwin. Well I was young and he was young but even now I don't know what went wrong.

It just didn't feel the same. There's was no spark. He felt that first. But I understand it when it was much too late. When he's given up, when I am given up.

When I will die? I have already been in this world too long.

_I believe in you, _

Here goes all my trust. Even in hell I will not trust anyone. Yes, I will go to hell.

Why? Because I actually believed you.

When you said to me I looked beautiful in that dress that was to short to me and it fit in wrong places. When you said you'll be with me forever.

When you said you loved me.

Tell me why I was so dumb? Why I saw it just before my death? I must be fucking blind.

_I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies,_

Then I made all that comments that 'I'm not that beautiful and you must be blind' but it felt so good that at least someone was admiring me. So I tried to do all that you like. But before my death I saw right trough my and Edwin's relationship.

I admired him and he used me. Used as his sex toy, as his waitress, as his doll. He said he would take me out to movies and dinner. When it took two hours to get dressed and put on my make-up he called me and said he can't because of his school work. Actually he just screwed my best friend. When he got back from school I acted like I couldn't smell her perfume on him.

I hope at least he was happy.

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong,_

I felt life starting to leave this already empty body. My blood pressure went low and I started shivering. It was so cold. All my body parts felt like they were apart of my body.

Wait, how did everything got so messed up? Why I'm lying here on ground wanting to die when I have family that is waiting for me at home? Why I'm crying over _him_? Now he's nothing to me but I have to get back to my family.

But from where I have come? Which direction to go? Can I even get up?

I tried to pick myself up. Somehow it didn't work for me. Somehow never anything works for me. It's always Casey. She's perfect. Well not for me but for everyone else. And when she messes something up it's always and I say ALWAYS nothing because" She's so perfect and it happened accidentally."

When I do bad things I have the hardest punishment. Like a month without a computer and telephone but her week without TV. How's that fair?

My life is just too wrong for myself to handle it.

_Say goodbye,_

Well that's just it I know I'll die soon. If I had my last wish it would be to tell my family I love them. They deserve it.

"I love all of you. Goodbye…" was all that come out of my mouth before my last breath.

And suddenly Lizzie McDonald wasn't alive anymore.

_As we dance with the devil tonight,_

Her body just laid there in fetal position. Some of the people that passed by didn't even look at her because she looked like alcoholic. Her face was all swollen. Her hair messy but still healthy lay around her making her look paler.

When someone took courage to look at her closer he finds out she's dead. Person gasps in shock and calls the police and ET. By the time they arrive she's already dead for five hours.

Her family feels like in crazy dance. It isn't for fun it happens to make them feel more terrified. Like the Devil is playing with them like a new toy. Casey cries all night long inside cursing all people that could be guilty for her dead. Nora is trying to comfort everyone even if she's not feeling better than them. Boys just shoot blank looks at wall like trying to see something in there. For anyone the expressions would look the same but there's something different.

Derek's face is just blank. No emotions. Like his mind doesn't exist. We can't tell what he's thinking or feeling. We know it must be pain but none is entirely sure.

Edwin's face looks blank to. But inside there's guilt. About him breaking off with her. About him doesn't explaining why. He has known her for six years so he could tell why she did it. He will never forgive himself. There will always be that little piece of mind telling him that he did it wrong.

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye,_

It hurt him. Try to act normal around his family. He was just too messed up. She haunted him. In his dreams so he didn't sleep. In reality when he thought he saw her eyes in mirror or her dress hanging in his closet. That one he had made her to buy it. She just looked in it so sexy. He knew it was two sizes too small but it looked VERY good on her. Now he regretted it.

He couldn't look anyone in eyes. There were two reasons. First-it always remained him _her _eyes. And second was that he felt too ashamed about himself.

_As we dance with the devil tonight,_

He started to cut himself. It hurt so much. It was like paying back to everyone for pain he made them to feel. After that he felt relived but when he laid in his bed for one more sleepless night he knew she wouldn't like it if she knew what he was doing.

It hit him. She was dead she will never ever come back. Never.

Edwin started to listen to darker music and dress differently too. Venturis-McDonalds took him to therapist. Wrong idea. That didn't help. Nothing helped.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin,_

He looked as his wrist as blood ran out of it. He felt so bad and at the same time so good. A shiver ran trough his spine. It felt like a thousands of worms crawling across his skin. Leaving marks wherever they could. He closed his eyes to let them take over him.

_Feeling your cold, dead eye, stealing the life of mine,  
_

As soon as he closed his eyes he opened them. It felt like someone was watching him. No,no,no! It can't be. Now he started to hallucinate. He saw _her. _It was like a bucket full of ice cold water was shed all over him. He felt almost dead. And that's because of her.

Her eyes.

So lifeless.

Her lips.

So soft jet strong.

He needed doctor.

_I believe in you,_

She comes to him and whisper is his ear "I love you." And he almost wanted to believe her but there was one problem-she was dead. Right now that mattered as much as pirate matters would he look good in pink dress. He spat out "I love you too."

_I can show you that I can see right through, all your empty lies,_

She grabbed his hair and screamed in her high pitch voice "Don't lie to me. Now I'm a lot smarter. I know you have always lied to me. "

Then she just disappeared like nothing ever happened. He felt sick. Edwin was scared for life. She was so violent but she wasn't real.

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong,_

So he runs out of the house. He doesn't care if someone hears him. It doesn't matter anymore. All he wants is to die. To be out of this sick and twisted world. 'Please, kill me' is all that's in his head.

_Say goodbye,_

In his mind there's one spot that's prefect for anything. The cliff. Place where he took Lizzie on their first date. All sound that you can hear is Edwin's bare feet on ground. As soon he gets there his feet doesn't move anymore.

Place is so beautiful. Stop, there's one thing you got to do. Die.

You now may say goodbye to the world.

_As we dance with the devil tonight,_

Edwin remembered his first dance. Believe or not it was with Lizzie. Yes, he did go to parties but his slow dances were for one girl only. And now he can't wait to dance with her in hell. He hopes it will be fun but for now there's just hope. As he puts one leg on cliffs edge he remembers one more thing.

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight,_

Never look in Lizzie's eyes. They will always be remainder about what's happened on earth. But he sacrifice himself for a whole new life.

_Hold on, hold on,_

Never let a women like her go. She's keeper. And everyone should know that.

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight,_

Lizzie McDonald is officially the Devil. But not in the bad way.

_Hold on, hold on, _

_Goodbye…._

Bitches!

The End.

A/N: This is my first story so don't be afraid to review and tell me what do you think. And I know story is weird and messed up but that's because it's 5am and I'm not american or english so please tell me my mistakes. :)) :*


End file.
